Be Mine?
by WallxArt4ever
Summary: This is a minor cross-over, with Jinx and Wally, But the couple is Wally and Artemis. It s Not a cross-over because someone gave me a tip about cross-overs. It looks like it s a Flinx but IT IS NOT. Spitfire One-Shot


**A/N I'm getting the hang of Fan Fiction, I had a little trouble with the whole, submitting new chapters to my new story called "He's After You" Well I forgot to put Up some disclaimers in my other stories, but I'll put one on this one (oops) well hope you enjoy this One Shot! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, Teen Titans, or any of their characters. They Belong to WB. Co. (c) and DC Comics (c) **

**Summary: A Young Justice, and Teen Titans Cross Over. It's Near Valentines Day, and Wally, As nice as he wants to be, he finds himself kissing his secret long time crush. Will his Girlfriend not notice him or will he just have to be stuck with his annoying Girlfriend on Valentines Day imagining what it's like to date the most beautiful girl to him for the 3rd time in a row? R&R One Shot **

**Pairings: Wally and Jinx (temporarily) and Wally and Artemis **

* * *

Hope you Enjoy~

"WALLY!, GET OVER HERE! NOW!" yells Jinx across their small apartments' living room. "WALLY!-" "I'M COMING JUST CALM DOWN!" he replies with anger. Wally and Jinx have been Dating for a little over 3 years, Their relationship is a rocky one. Wally's been wanting to leave for at least 1 year now, he was absolutely fed up with Jinx's' Annoying habits, and ways. "What took you so long?" She said in an annoyed voice. "sorry, but I was in the bathroom, relieving my self, but that was interrupted by some Loud Mouth!" He snapped. "LOUD MOUTH!" She asked with pure rage.

It was only Shortly after that Wally had left like how he always did, then made his way to Gotham to visit a very special, close friend of his. No, not Robin, It was Artemis. Wally had the biggest Crush on her, although he was very good at making sure no one would notice.

_*Ding Dong* _

Artemis was making herself dinner in her suburban household. Her house contained 2 bedrooms one is hers, and the other is a guest bedroom. 2 bathrooms, one in her room, and the other in the Hallway. A small kitchen, Just the right sized living room a small front yard and small backyard.

_*Ding Dong* _

Wally rang again. "oh well, guess I have to return to that hell hole again" Wally sighed and as he was walking down the stairs the door flung open. "I'm sorry, I was busy and I was cook- Wally?" she asked while holding a pot in one hand and the door knob in another. "oh, hey I just wanted to stop by to see my best friend, other than Dick. Don't tell him I said that.." Wally's face regained color and quickly turned away and look at her again. "do you want to stay for dinner?" she asked "that all depends on one question, Do you have that much food for a speedster?" he said with a wink. Artemis laughed, "your so Weird." she said then pulled him inside. After a minute or two looking at each other wally finally broke the silence and said "do you smell smoke?" "Damn It!" Artemis snapped, she quickly fan to the stove where her once frozen pizza laid in the oven, pitch black with smoke around the stove. "need any help?" he asked in curiosity. "yeah. Can you grab me the really big plate, you know the one you gave me for Christmas?" "please" she added. "See, that's all I wanted from her, a simple please!" Wally said. "did I say that out loud?" he said with a smirk. "yes, and the Plate?" She said with a small smile. "oh, right!" he opened the cupboard and found the special plate. The plate he gave her for Christmas, the plate that costed over $50.00. After some cleaning up, washing the dishes together. Wally and Artemis were sitting on the couch watching "the Jerry Springer Show" "so, what did you and Jinx fight about this time?" Artemis asked with a small smirk. "oh, she was pissing of at me for not being there when she wanted me, I was a little busy." he said, putting his arm around her. She looked up at him. She could feel his hand on her cheek, as he pulled her up for a long passionate kiss. Artemis broke the kiss apart looking into his Bright Green orbs. "man, if only Jinx was this good of a kisser" he said pulling her onto his lap. Artemis giggled at his comparison, and leaned down to kiss him. After a long Make-Out session Wally Picked Up Artemis and went to her room. If you get the idea where this is going, then you're Golden ;). the next day Artemis woke up naked lying on Wally, who was also kissed his chest. "morning Beautiful." he said with a morning croak in his throat. "morning" she said politely. Wally grabbed his phone in his pants (which were on the other side of the room) and put on his boxers, he took his phone and started to do a very long conversation with his girlfriend.

**_WALLY_WEST_AND_JINX_ **

**Wally 11:28 a.m: Jinx, We need to talk... **

**Jinx 11:29 a.m: WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU! **

**Wally 11:30 a.m: at my friends house, She let me sleep on the bed. **

**Jinx 11:31 a.m: SHE! YOUR AT A GIRLS HOUSE? **

**Wally 11:32 a.m: yeah, anyways we should see other people.. **

**Jinx 11:32 a.m: WHAT WHY? WE WERE DOING SO WELL! **

**Wally 11:35 a.m: I don't know what your talking about, but yeah, it's over **

**Wally 11:35 a.m: P.S she's a much better kisser than you :) **

**_CHAT_WAS_ENDED_BY_WALLY_WEST_ **

"it's done" he said with a smile. "what's done" Artemis asked as she start to put her clothes back on. "I ended it with Jinx. To be with you.." he said holding her in his arm and giving her another long kiss.

* * *

**Well, What do you think? Leave a review telling me what you think.. **

**BYE FOR NOW ~wallxart4ever **


End file.
